Deck the Halls
by Stargirl888
Summary: Learning Lessons Verse  When Brittany pretends she still believes in Santa. Contains a DD relationship and spanking!


**Title: **Deck the Halls

**Author: Stargirl888**

**Word Count: **About 2500

**Spoilers: **Glee Christmas Episode

**Pairing: **Brittany/Santana

**Rating: **M

**WARNINGS:** Contains consentual disciplinary spanking in a Domestic Discipline Relationship

**Summary:** (Learning Lessons Verse) When Brittany pretends she still believes in Santa

**AN:** Okay, so first off let me explain that when I make references to things that occurred in the show, they will not necessarily occur in the same order as they did in the show, so in this instalment we're going back in time a little, about three months before This Is Not About You.

**AN2:** iPetra7 asked for Brittany receiving a spanking so here it is – I didn't use the lying suggestion though, but I do have something planned with that in another instalment.

-0-0-0-0-0-

It was just a random comment, she never really meant to take it as far as she did. When she asked Artie what he was asking Santa for, for Christmas, and he looked all confused, she couldn't resist making up the story about treacherous roads and elves, and the fact that Artie had believed she was being serious made her wonder how many of the others would.

"I can't believe that they actually think you still believe in Santa Clause." Santana crowed as they drove the her place after glee.

"It amazes me how they can think I'm the dumb one when they're here believing that a sixteen year old still believes in Santa." Brittany chuckled.

"And you know when you went to get your books from your locker? Artie actually came to ask me to tell you because none of them had the balls to."

"What did you tell him?"

"That if you want to believe in childrens tales I'm not going to stop you." Santana paused for a moment, becoming serious "but then he started talking about taking you to go meet the mall Santa." 

"Seriously?" Brittany asked, surprised

"Yeah, something about how if they pretend to believe it'll strengthen your conviction that he's real, which they seem to think is important." Santana shrugged, she hadn't really been paying attention "Just do me a favour and don't let it get that far? I don't particularly feel like being dragged to sit on some old timers lap."

"Fine, fine." Brittany agreed, which was why Santana was scowling in annoyance and confusion as she found herself surrounded by kids and waiting in line to meet 'Santa'

Brittany had meant to tell them the truth, she honestly had, or at the very least given distracted them with something else, but when Artie rolled up to her announcing they were going to meet Santa in one of those fake excited voices you use for kids half their age she couldn't help but play along and pretend to be excited too.

Santana had practically been kidnapped to get her to the mall – the other gleeks, fearing she would refuse and her absence would upset Brittany, had told her they were going to the movies, and Quinn, the only one who knew Brittany was lying, wanted to see Santana's face when she realised why they were there.

At the mall Brittnay was torn between being ecstatic and annoyed that the others were willing to go through all that effort to help her continued belief. She was also rather surprised when Santana didn't blow her cover then and there, but instead went to sit on Santa's lap, like the others.

Afterwards, as Brittany got into the car with Santana, she could practically feel the irritation radiating off of her.

"You ever heard of taking things one step too far?" Santana hissed as she started the engine and any enjoyment Brittany had gotten from the others behaviour that day quickly dissipated.

"They deserve it, believing I'm that dumb." Brittany countered.

"You want Artie to be able to walk again?" Santana demanded angrily.

"Did you hear Artie? That was just taking condescension to a whole new level." Right before it was Brittany's turn Artie had turned to her saying in his 'excited voice' that afterwards they would go and get ice cream and he'd let her pick out a My Little Pony figurine "Arties always been so condescending to me, and now they have to tell me the truth."

"I agree, but he was just trying to do something nice for you in his own way. Not to mention that I had to sit on that creepy old guys lap, and feel his boner poking into me."

"Hey, it probably made his day." Brittany countered with a small smile.

"Made his whole week is more likely," Santana grumbled.

"Well, I can't tell them I lied now anyway." Brittany pointed out "It'd only make them feel bad." It was one thing to have fun at the others expense, but only when they weren't aware it was happening.

"Fine, but make sure that they don't make any other stupid gestures." Santana said firmly "Go to Artie tomorrow and tell him you understand that Santa can't make him walk and that you've asked for something else instead."

"Alright." Brittany agreed "So you really gave the guy a hard on just by sitting there?"

Brittany really did have every intention to tell Artie but time just slipped away from her and before she knew it was Christmas Eve. She wasn't too worried though – no one else had raised the Santa thing again so she supposed they had just forgotten it.

So naturally, when she came downstairs that night to find Coach Bieste she had nearly jumped out of her skin before realising what this was about. Deciding not to embarrass the poor woman by pointing out that she knew who she was, Brittany played along, ignoring the whisper in the back of her mind telling her that Santana would flip a bitch if she found out and praying that Santana for once forwent her Christmas tradition of sneaking into Brittanys house during the night with gifts and presents.

Unfortunately just as Brittany thought she was in the clear, and Coach Bieste was walking out the door, Santana's car pulled up on the driveway. The two met outside, though Brittany couldn't hear what was being said as she waited on the couch.

Santana came in a few minutes later, her expression dark, although it softened slightly as she saw Brittany sitting on the couch, looking so small.

"Hey." Brittany greeted her quietly, which Santana returned.

"I'm guessing that you didn't talk to Artie?" Brittany shook her head, and Santana let out a sigh, knowing what had to happen now. "B, I'm going to give you an option. It's Christmas, and I know how much you love the holiday, so, if you want, we'll say no more about this now and wait until tomorrow to address it?"

Brittany considered for a moment before shaking her head. If she waited until tomorrow she wouldn't be able to enjoy Christmas because she'd be worrying about it. Luckily for Brittany, her house was rather large and her room was the opposite end to her parents and sister, so as long as they closed the door and were reasonably quiet, no one would be any wiser. 

"No, I'd rather do it now."

"You're sure?" Santana confirmed.

"Yes."

"Alright, then I'd like for you to go upstairs to wait for me and I'll be up in a moment." Once Brittany had left Santana quickly arranged all the presents she had brought with her under the tree before heading up the stairs with some trepidation.

Santana had always hated punishing Brittany; it felt like she was kicking a puppy, even though she knew it was deserved. Brittany had disobeyed her and she had let the whole fiasco continue way too long – Santana hadn't minded in the beginning because she had felt it was harmless fun, but when it got too the point of going to see mall Santa's and Coach Bieste sneaking into her house on Christmas eve things were just getting out of hand; not to mention the poor woman was mortified when Santana bumped into her outside.

Entering Brittany's bedroom, Santana had to mentally steel herself as she saw her girlfriend sitting on the bed twisting her nightie nervously in her hands.

Taking a seat on the bed, Santana patted her lap, indicating to Brittany to get into position, quickly flipping up her nightie, to reveal the blond's pale bottom, framed by a light pink thong.

"Do you think you deserve to be in this position?" Santana asked, lightly resting her hand on Brittany's upraised bottom, rubbing and massaging it absentmindedly as she spoke.

"Yes." Brittany replied quietly

"Why?" There was a pause while Brittany tried to bring herself to reply.

"Because I made a mockery of our friends kindness. It wasn't fair to them. I also disobeyed you." To Brittany, that was by far her greatest offence and, despite knowing it would hurt, she was grateful for the punishment she had coming, for having this way to demonstrate to Santana that she truly regretted not talking to Artie like she had been told to.

Feeling Santana's hand still, Brittany knew she was readying herself to start spanking.

Beginning slowly, Santana began raising a gentle pink blush to Brittany's previously pale cheeks, taking her time so that each and every smack was felt distinctly. This part of the spanking was not the actual punishment; but it served more purpose than to merely warm up the area. The fact that Santana loved her enough to punish her had always astounded Brittany because she knew how hard it was for Santana to willingly cause her pain, even when it was consensual, and this slow, steady spanking allowed Santana to express that love, and Brittnay to receive and acknowledge it in a way that was not possible with words. They both knew that very few people would believe that this was often the most intimate and intense part of the whole session.

Santana continued this way for some time, preparing herself mentally for the actual punishment smacks she'd soon be delivering. Once she deemed both herself and Brittany ready, Santana stopped.

"Okay, you can go fetch me your paddle." Santana said and Brittany reluctantly got up to fetch the dreaded item from her dressing table draw. The paddle was Santana's preferred item to use. It was relatively small and oval shaped; looking similar to a wooden brush but without the bristles. One side had the words "My Special Reminder" written on in Santana's neat script – Santana had insisted on writing it after Brittany one day got the idea to decorate her brush (Brittany's preferred item to use) with the words ''Just be glad it's not the cane."

Taking the paddle from the blond Santana indicated for Brittany to resume her position, flipping back up the nightie that had fallen down again. "Alright, I'm giving you fifteen for allowing things to progress to the extent that they did and then twenty for disobeying me."

"Okay." Brittany agreed, although she hadn't really been asked, mentally thinking that this would make sitting through Christmas lunch rather interesting.

"No clenching and your parents are down the hall so not to much noise." Santana reminded her before bringing the paddle down across Brittanys right cheek. Jumping slightly, Brittany let out a small whimper, forcing herself to stay relaxed as she waited for the next swat. By the time she had received the first fifteen smacks Brittany was writhing about on Santana's lap and kicking her legs about with each swat, prompting the latina had to pause to trap the blonds legs between her own. Deciding to give Brittany a few moments to calm down and collect herself before continuing, Santana put down the paddle to help rub away a little of the sting.

"These next ones are for disobeying me." Santana reminded her as she picked the paddle back up, bringing it down hard against the blonds smarting rear. After the first ten, which she delivered in silence, alternating sides, Santana paused again. "I want you to count these ones down from ten, and after each one apologise for disobeying me."

Brittany nodded, sniffling and wincing as the paddle came down again, this time right on the sensitive area where ass meets thigh. "Ten, I'm sorry for disobeying you."

"God." Santana praised, smacking the opposite side.

"Nine, I'm sorry for disobeying you." Tears were starting to leak from Brittany's eyes as they reached five. The tenty-seventh swat Santana decided to switch things up a bit and smacked Brittany's thighs which had been untouched by the paddle.

"Three. I'm sorry for disobeying you."

"Will you do it again?" Santana asked, breaking up the rhythm.

"No."

Another smack to the opposite thigh.

"Two. I'm sorry for disobeying you."

"And if you do do it again what will happen?" Santana queried.

"I'll be spanked." Brittanys tearful voice tugged on Santana's heart strings but she knew she had to finish this and delivered another smack.

"One, I'm sorry for disobeying you."

After delivering the final swat, Santana practically flung the paddle out of her hand as though it had burned her, sincerely grateful that that was over, but no more so than Brittany who was crying quietly into her comforter.

"Babe, you can get up when you're ready." Santana told her gently, but it took Brittany another few moments before she could bring herself to get up.

"I'm so so sorry." She apologised softly as she met Santana's eyes, but Santana only shook her head and pulled her into a firm embrace.

"Hey, I love you so much." Santana murmured into blond locks, "and it's all over and in the past now." Brittany just nodded, already feeling much lighter about the whole situation. "I think maybe ten minutes corner time, and then we can go back to the Christmas morning I had planned?"

Santana would have been happy to leave the corner time, but she knew Brittany and knew the blond always like to have a few minutes to herself to just think and collect her thoughts while still knowing Santana was there for her and corner time was perfect for that.

"Alright." Brittany agreed quietly, sliding out from the other girls arms and making her way over to the corner.

After the ten minutes were over, Santana called Brittany out of the corner and gave her another hug, this time also capturing her lips in a proper kiss.

"So...presents?" Santana prompted when they pulled apart.

"Presents." Brittany agreed, pushing Santana down onto her bed before moving to straddle her hips, smirking seductively.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**AN3:** I'm not completely happy with this one,possibly because I think it made more sense in my head than typed out and I found it hard to explain why Brittany didn't get into trouble for originally making up the whole Santa thing – did it make sense to everyone in the end?

I also found the intimate prepunishment loving spanking to be a rather difficult concept to describe so I hope it made sense – if it didn't, just let me know and I'll be happy to try explain it more fully.

I know the switching relationship may also be rather difficult to understand and seemingly contradictory but I do have a whole instalment planned, dedicated to explaining just that, so all will be explained, and I will over time deal with issues and conflict that may arise from such an arrangement – although if you'd rather I explain now, just ask in a comment.

As always, please comment and let me know your thoughts, suggestions, questions and requests.


End file.
